Mrs. Rostenkowski
Mrs. Rostenkowski is the mother of Bernadette Rostenkowski, Joey Rostenkowski and four other children, wife of Mike Rostenkowski and the mother-in-law of Howard Wolowitz, who is said to be just as motherly over Bernadette as Debbie Wolowitz is over Howard and a bit scatterbrained. She is the grandmother of Halley Wolowitz and Neil Michael Wolowitz. Overview She smoked when she was pregnant, resulting in Bernadette's height of only 4'11". When Bernadette and Howard were discussing their mothers, Bernadette mentions a few things of her mother that drives her crazy: * Calling her at work or school to find out if she's had a healthy lunch. * She lays out Bernadette's clothes for her, while not even living with her in the same house. * Bernadette couldn't ride a bike when she was younger because Mrs. Rostenkowski was afraid she would "hit a bump and lose her virginity". She ran an illegal daycare center in her basement which Bernadette helped with. Using what she learned, Bernadette ordered a very tired Sheldon to bed. She had Bernadette take care of her younger siblings which made Bernadette reluctant to have her own children. Personality She was a bit scatterbrained, but knew how to get her husband to do things like taking Howard on his fishing trip. Family *'Mother or Mother-in-law:' Unnamed *'Husband:' Mike Rostenkowski *'Daughter:' Bernadette Rostenkowski *'Son:' Joey Rostenkowski *'Children:' Four Other Unnamed Children *'Son-in-law:' Howard Wolowitz *'Grandchildren:' Unnamed *'Granddaughter:' Halley Wolowitz *'Grandson:' Neil Michael Wolowitz Trivia *Meagen Fay played Kaley Cuoco's mother in the movie Kaley produced "Authors Anonomymous" besides playing Bernadette Rostenkowski's mother. * It is implied that she and her husband got married in 1978. *She and Bernadette both know how to make waffles, but in different ways, as mentioned in "The Shiny Trinket Maneuver" (S5E12) that while Bernadette was taking care of her younger siblings, they'd complain "This isn't the way Mom makes waffles." showing they'd prefer their mother's waffles rather than their sister's. * In "The Septum Deviation" (S8E9), it's revealed that she and her husband barely speak to each other, but Mike is obviously devoted to her since in "The Fish Guts Displacement" (S6E10) Mike was being defensive since Howard said that he and Mike are married to a couple of ball-busters and he replies "That's my wife and daughter you're talking about". * She still hasn't been seen talking to the other members of the gang (Sheldon, Penny, Raj, Amy and Leonard) after her cameo appearance in "The Countdown Reflection" where she was with them at her daughter's wedding and her first physical appearance in "The Fish Guts Displacement" (S6E10) where she was only seen with Howard, Bernadette and Mike. * She hasn't been seen with an actual appearance at Howard and Bernadette's Wedding, but was seen in her white wedding clothes (with her face not seen, as of it being covered with her cream hat) standing next to Mike (her husband) for one second when it is captured from space. Gallery File:Arrow.jpg|Mrs. Rostenkowski standing next to her husband. File:FG3.jpg|Bernadette's parents having dinner with Howard and Bernadette. References de:Mrs. Rostenkowski it:Signora Rostenkowski Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Rostenkowskis Category:Mothers Category:Season 6 Category:Catholic Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Grandmothers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Bernadette's parents Category:Howardette Shippers Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters